kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
More Than a God, Less Than a Human (Episode)
"More Than a God, Less Than a Human" (神以上、人間未満 Kami ijō, Ningen miman) is the 12 . and season 1's final episode of The World God Only Knows series. It aired on December 22 , 2010. Synopsis Keima went to the game shop to buy games and evenly ordered them. After entering his room, he transformed into "God-Mode". Elsie was cleaning the entrance of Café Grandpa, saying that she was more or less used to living in the Human World. She went to the kitchen and made dinner, by lighting it on fire. Mari then entered the kitchen. Mari asked her why she woke up early on a Sunday, and was happy that Elsie cleaned the house again. Elsie answered that she had also tidied up the café. Mari praises Elsie, saying that she was a great girl, and wished that Keima was just like her. Elsie said that she had been making breakfast for him. Mari and Elsie hears something, which turned out to be a drained Keima opening the door. Elsie was scared about Keima's appearance. Keima walked closer, which made Elsie run to him, asking what was wrong with him and smacking his cheeks. Keima came to his senses. Elsie said that everything was OK with him, but Keima replied that it was NO, saying that he had not played enough games. He yelled, making Elsie fly backwards into Mari, who grabs her. Keima then said that after Elsie's arrival, he had not had a chance to play enough games. He then said that the games in his rooms were been piing high, and it was very shameful to have a backlog. Keima then fell down, saying to Elsie that games were his source of energy, nutrition & oxygen. He wanted to play more games. Mari then wondered if only that she could pretend that she never had that son. Elsie then told Keima that he needed some breakfast. Keima then stands up and tells Elsie not to stop him, and goes into the "God of Conquest Mode" and runs off to his room. Elsie follows him and tells him to wait, and ask him what the God of Conquest is. She noticed that Keima closed the door, which that she use her rope to create a key. She then said that it was the first time ever that she's going to enter and see Keima's room. She then opened the door and sees that Keima has many kinds and different consoles and that he had 6 TV's. Elsie then enters the room and sees that Keima is starting to play his games. After seeing how quickly he plays his games, she realised that he was moving so fast he created multiple after-images. Keima played his games more, while Elsie wondered what the point was of reaching the game's end. Keima then remembers that he first played two games simultaneously when he was under a time constraint. He was skeptic about himself, but he pulled that off and were telling that he can now play 6 games simultaneously. After he returned to his game, he then stated that he can play twelve ADV Games at once. Keima began crying, saying that the top-right and bottom-left stories were touching. Elsie then were been shocking about the reaction and were been thinking that he's empathizing. Keima were been playing his games further and were been laughing later saying that there is no any woman in games he cannot conquer. He then thinks which route he will take to conquer the game. Keima then uses his secret technique "Synchronicity" and were been using his hands in a hard multiply times. He then says that the perfect choice of the kiss is A and hits all the A buttons. He then says that kissing in games is beautiful and absolute the best and starts to laugh. Elsie then went out of Keima's room and says that Keima hasn't been "this" creepy in a while. Mari were then been seeing drinking tea and tells Elsie that she has any luck. Elsie then starts to explain what Keima is doing in his room and ask Mari if he would be OK playing without any food. Mari then says that games are considered sustenance. Keima were seen playing his games and were becoming crazy. Keima were getting the Disc out of his PF3 and tells that he has finished five games and tells that he has to update his website. He the has noticed that his life will get shorter if he used his "God of Conquest" mode but it doesn't care him. He received a new message on his PFP. The question is that Keima already has beaten Princess Derby. Keima then plays the game on his Wii-like console. Keima then is getting tired and then activates the God of Conquest mode and has beaten the game. He then goes on his website telling that he already has beaten the game. He's now searching for the NES version of Princess Derby and came with a lot of releases of Princess Derby. He played it on his old consoles and starts the game. Keima enters another secret technique named "Fire Wheel", which that his systems overloaded which that Elsie and Mari were been hearing a harsh sound at Keima's room. Elsie were been entering Keima's room and asking if he's OK. Elsie sees Keima in a weird position, which makes Elsie leaves the room. Keima were having a daydream landing in a unknown land-shape. He then sees a character that he had played in his game and woken up. Which he later than sees that one of his game is still on with the option if he would continue of not. Keima accepted it and were been going on further. Mari and Elsie were eating and were been hearing strange noises from Keima's Room. Elsie then has entered the room of Keima. Keima were been fallen down, which he later awakened seeing Elsie carrying him. He says to Elsie what's wrong with her and Elsie answered back telling to stop it. Keima's were been pushing Elsie away and stands up and is desperate to get more game hours. Elsie were been holding him back. Keima came with another story for Elsie, which the story contains that Elsie were been telling Keima to play with other boys. Elsie were ending up crying and saying that Keima is too stubborn. Keima then tells her that she must not have the wrong idea and that's he's not suffering. He states that he lives a very fruitful life and were been going home, which shows that he were been walking to his game in his room. Keima says that it doesn't matter what anyone else says about it and that he love games which he cannot help it. He then returns to conquer the girl and starts the games he goes further playing the games. During playing he the thanks the games for their release every month. The night has arrived which Keima has only to finish one game, but he doesn't have the power for that any more. Keima then sleeps and were been dreaming that other girls were been helping her out to follow his dreams again, which he sees different girls he conquered. He then has the energy to finish the game which that the girls were taking him to an nice place, and were been overview character which he has conquered in the episodes. It has been noted that there will come a season two. At the end Haqua appeared telling that it is never her turn. Trivia * At 17:04, Di Gi Charat's Dejiko runs by. * Game center arashi is commonly reference here. * Around 10:03 right before intermission, you can see Keima wearing the same clothing as Ash from Pokemon, reference to "Gotta Catch em all!" * Some more consoles: Creamcast reference to Dreamcast, Prido 64 reference to Nintendo 64, Sega Saturn, and Game Dice reference to Nintendo GameCube . Category:Episodes